debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Featherine Augustus Aurora
Summary Featherine Augustus Aurora (フェザリーヌ アウグストゥス アウローラ) is the witch form of Tohya Hachijo, and the Witch of Theatergoing, Drama and Spectating, an Endless Witch. She appears in the sixth, seventh, and eighth games; Dawn of the Golden Witch, Requiem of the Golden Witch, and Twilight of the Golden Witch, respectively. She is so powerful that even Bernkastel is scared of her to a degree. She sometimes is bored of living for too long so she repeatedly lives and dies. She has mastered several famous games in the past, though she has long forgotten them and the medallion on her chest is the only proof. She possesses a crescent-shaped device which floats around her head, serving as a memory aid which maintains traits such as her name, appearance, and personality. Powers and Stats Tier: Tier: 1-A | HIGH 1-A Name: Featherine Augustus Aurora, Great lady aurora, Witch of theatergoing, drama, and spectating, Origin: Umineko when they cry Gender: female Age: more than 1000 years (exists outside the concept of time) Classification: '''Creator witch, Aurora, Excelsis dea, The highest goddess, Transcendent witch, Creature of the highest order '''Attack Potency: Transcendent '(transcends the hierarchy of witches completely which transcends the concept of coordinates, dimensions, universes, time, laws, realities, infinity, incomprehensible concepts and more which are in the lowest domain. Transcending the entire hierarchy the same way the hierarchy transcends the human domain. Views Bernkastel, Lambdadelta and all witches as nothing but chess pieces) | '''Meta-Transcendent '(her true form represents the beginning of 07th expansion itself, even the voyager witches true forms like bernkastel and lambdadelta which represent the worlds existence and transcend the world are irrelevant to featherines true nature which reached the highest heights of power. Aurora is the essence of "life", even the world itself and voyagers are just another form of "life". without her the world would not have any sort of meaning. From human to witch Featherine is noted as omnipotent and transcendent to everything within the entire hierarchy, but is only limited by the creator. Nonetheless, Everything within 07th expansion is part of the "world" which is irrelevant to Featherine who is the first "life" and "omnipotent") '''Dimensionality: Transcendent| Meta-Transcendent Travel Speed: Irrelevant '''| '''omnipresent ( featherine is "life" itself, even the world is just a irrelevant form of life) Combat Speed: Irrelevant Reaction Speed: Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Transcendent| Meta-Transcendent Durability: Transcendent '''| '''Meta- Transcendent (only thing that can eliminate featherine is becoming one with the creator) Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Irrelevant Powers and Abilities: ''' Nigh-Omniscience, Non-Corporeal, Conceptual Being, Magic, Reality Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Immortality (Type 3, 8, 9,10), Regeneration (True-Godly), Invulnerability Void manipulation, Acasualty | all previous powers and abilities added to her true form. Omniscience, Omnipresence '''Standard Equipment: her memory device| none noted Intelligence: Nigh-omniscient | Omniscient (her true form is every existing thing in the world itself and more, she is everything and nothing. Therefore knowing all) Weaknesses: Her memory device could alter her memory, however it is indestructible| none noted Feats: ''' Featherine transcends witches the same way they transcend humans Featherine reached the creators region Featherine is a creator witch Featherine is just a role/avatar The entire tale of umineko is just a single story in the city of books where countless fragments and fictions are stored Featherine's plot manipulation Featherine is freed from all restrictions Aurora is the beginning of the world, aurora is the first life, aurora is life itself, without aurora life wouldn't have a meaning '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: none noted Key: avatar/role| aurora (true form) Note: Hanyuu may be a avatar of featherine Explanations Featherines memory device holds her sense of self, the only thing limiting her from becoming all powerful, hence destroying it would remove this limitation Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters